


Guess We'll Try Again Later

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [45]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Bratty Dan Howell, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, No Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts Spoilers, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, Tour Fic, daddy phil lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Phil sighed loudly, trying to reign himself in. He was torn, torn between forcing Dan to finish this video with him or just giving in to Dan and giving up on the video. Part of him knew that forcing Dan to finish the video while in this state would leave them with a video they couldn’t publish, but part of him also felt obligated to the fans to get at least one more burst of international content out there for them before the tour ended.~aka the fic where dan and phil attempt to film while on tour in australia but dan has other plans and thanks to him that video never happens and phil has to punish dan for breaking his word on their plans to film





	Guess We'll Try Again Later

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my one-shots havent been on schedule. i've been slammed with uni work and working two jobs that's thrown everything off. i'm hoping to write a bunch more this december, and i hope you'll love to read it!

The tour had been taking a lot out of them, but they had promised their fans they would continue to post content and that content they must make.

Phil had the tripod all set up, the light ring ensuring the area was nice and bright, the gaming laptop and their personal laptops open at the hotel table and two chairs set up in frame. He was pretty proud of how he’d gotten everything ready so quickly, so he treated himself to some time on twitter while Dan finished his shower.

“Daannn, you’re taking forever!” Phil called as he set his phone down, anxious to get filming done because he was aware editing was going to take just as long as filming and he did want to have some time to themselves tonight.

“I’m comiinnnggggg!” Dan called from the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on his hair and laying his t-shirt flat. What Phil would be blissfully unaware of was the plug nestled perfectly between his plump cheeks and the ring nestled at the base of his cock.

Dan knew exactly what he wanted tonight, and he was about to play every card he could to get it, no matter if this video had to be scrapped or not. They were on tour, sometimes videos weren’t on any kind of schedule, right?

Seven minutes after he’d hollered Dan made his way out of the bathroom, sauntering to his side of the table.

“God, Dan. What took you so long in there?” Phil sighed loudly as he stood up, needing a wee before they filmed.

Dan shrugged, “just felt like taking care of myself.” He answered playfully, batting his eyelashes up at Phil.

“Where you off to?” Dan asked a moment later, noticing Phil walking away.

“I need a wee before we film, I was fine until you took so friggen long,” Phil half shouted back as he stepped into the bathroom.

Phil quickly returned, plopping down onto his side of the table. He turned on the camera, made sure everything was set up and booted up the game.

Both of them quickly settled into their seats on their usual side of the camera, both of them running through their usual “are we ready to film” checklist before Phil gave Dan the silent nod that let him know they were ready to turn the camera on.

Dan gave a little wink, not exactly unlike him but out of the ordinary for their filming lately, as he turned on the camera and gave a little wiggle in in his seat. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he wiggled in his seat, accidentally while on purpose pushing the buttplug a little deeper into his body.

“What was that moan?” Phil asked, eyeing Dan from the side.

“Uh, nothin,” Dan replied, looking into the camera as he waited for Phil to start this one.

“Uh - huh,” Phil half questioned before he rolled right in, “Hello Dan and Phil Games Diggers!”

“Phil, what in the world does that mean? I am so sorry on his behalf,” Dan laughed as he shook his head. He knew the fans were expecting something strange but some days even he wasn’t exactly ready for what Phil blurted out.

“Diggers because we’re playing Dig-Dug and he digs his way through the dirt, y’know,” Phil defended, looking over to Dan with a playful smile across his face.

“Alright, fair, I’ll give you that one,” Dan answered, rolling his eyes playfully.

They settled in to their usual bants, introducing their game like they usually would, Arcade Game Series: Dig-Dug, and they decided they would just take turns for fun since it was a nostalgia game from the old stand up arcade machines.

Eight or so minutes into filming Dan started to wiggle, his body starting to grow needy from the way the buttplug sat right against his prostate. He was started to feel neglected and he wanted nothing more than to shove his hand down the waistband of his jeans and get himself off right then and there, but, as much as he was playing with Phil he still had a few of Daddy Phil’s rules to follow, and getting himself off would just ensure that the scene never finished tonight.

“Dan, you okay?” Phil asked, not taking his eyes off the game as he noticed Dan wiggling in his seat next to him. He knew something was up, but he wasn’t able to figure out what was going on with his boyfriend just yet, he was too far into his filming world and his on screen character at the moment to put it all together.

“More than,” Dan answered, his voice barely a whisper as he tried his best to keep in control. He didn’t want to show his hand too soon, not when he could make a whole game out of this between him and Phil.

“Why are you so - wiggly?” Phil asked as his kept his character alive on the screen, doing much better than either of them were expecting.

As Dan went to answer, Phil’s character died on screen, leaving him able to turn and face the younger. He knew this this could be cut later, they had plenty of time film, they could cut whole minutes of video that they wanted to chit chat through.

“No reason, Daddy,” Dan answered with a smile, wiggling in his chair again, accidentally pushing the buttplug right into that spot he’d been looking for, leaving him trying to choke back a rather loud moan.

“What took you so long in the bathroom earlier, baby?” Phil asked, wanting to coax Dan out of that small space to finish the video and they could play later in the day.

“Was just preparing for you, Daddy,” Dan answered, scootching his chair back slightly to push himself away from the game, while he turned to face Phil.

“We have a video to film, it’s even your turn at the game,” Phil scolded softly, looking deep into the warm brown eyes he loved more than anything. He hated denying Dan the things he wanted but they’d already established that they were going to film today, they had told themselves they were going to get this done.

“I know, we have time,” Dan purred softly leaning forward trying to get closer to his boyfriend.

“Dan,” Phil scolded softly as he pushed gently on Dan’s shoulders, pushing him back to a sitting up position, “we said we would film this, so let’s film it and we can play as much as we desire as soon as we’re done.

“But Daddy, Dig-Dug isn’t nearly as fun as having you in me,” Dan responded, pushing against Phil’s force, trying to lean into him.

Phil sighed loudly, trying to reign himself in. He was torn, torn between forcing Dan to finish this video with him or just giving in to Dan and giving up on the video. Part of him knew that forcing Dan to finish the video while in this state would leave them with a video they couldn’t publish, but part of him also felt obligated to the fans to get at least one more burst of international content out there for them before the tour ended.

“Daddy please,” Dan begged, his eyes heavy and lidded as he attempted to swoon Phil over, his mind already forgetting the video they said they would be filming.

Phil let go of Dan’s shoulder’s, placing his face in his palms as he took a long deep breath. He steeled him into his Dom headspace before he looked up into Dan’s eyes, his eyes wide and dark as he let the lust in his system take over.

“I don’t like that you pulled me from out video, babyboy,” Phil said, his voice dripping with lust, bordering anger as he spoke.

“I - sor-,” Dan tried to speak, before being cut off by Phil.

“You’re not sorry, babyboy. You know exactly what you were doing when you started this. You probably are plugged right now which would explain all your wiggling and you’re probably hard as a fucking rock right now but have it tucked perfectly in your waistband so that I wouldn’t notice it right away.”

Dan nodded bashfully, his cheeks glowing a bright red as Phil figured him out.

“I also have a ring on, so I couldn’t get too excited,” Dan mumbled softly as he looked up into Phil’s eyes.

“Wow, smart thinking. Didn’t think you would think that far ahead,” Phil drawled softly, grabbing Dan’s hands gently and pulling them so they were both standing up.

Without verbal instruction, Phil lead Dan to the bedroom part of their hotel room. With no hesitation, Phil pushed Dan down onto the bed as soon as they got to the edge of the bed.

“Since you got yourself ready on your own, you can finish getting ready. Toss all your clothes aside and give me a one word response when you’re ready. I’ll get digging through our bag, you know what I need,” Phil instructed, his voice hard and full of command as he spoke to the younger.

Dan nodded quickly as he heard all of Phil’s instructions, very quickly pulling his shirt over his head and getting his jeans down his hips, pulling his loose fitting boxers down with them. Without even thinking he tossed his clothes onto the floor, knowing he’ll just end up in that outfit later whenever they finished with what Phil had running through his mind.

Phil stripped himself of his shirt before he dipped into their suitcase, looking for exactly what he would need: a gag, wrist-to-collar cuffs, and a small but powerful paddle. He had had questions within his own mind as he packed these items, along with a few others, but now he knew why he felt the need to pack them.

“Ready,” Dan breathed out as he sat up on the bed, hands at his sides and back up straight as he watched Phil move, his eyes wide at the items Phil had pulled out for them to use.

“Good, I am too,” Phil replied with a sly smile, holding up the items, “Bad boys get punished. Do you know what you’re being punished for?”

As much as Phil wanted to ravish him he knew they needed to communicate first to make sure neither was pushing the other’s boundaries. As much as loved to mess with and go after each other they still needed to be clear about where they lines are and when it was too much.

“I ruined filming on a video we had already said we were going to do. And I went in knowing what I was doing and that I was interrupting pre-discussed plans with the intent to distract and mess with you,” Dan answered, his voice clear and loud as he told Phil what he did wrong.

“Good boy, glad you know what you did,” Phil cooed softly as he stepped up to the edge of the bed, dragging the collar along Dan’s bare skin before loosely connecting it around the younger’s neck.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dan acknowledged, basking in the praise. He was so deep into his headspace that he was like putty in Phil’s hands, willing to bend to every whim Phil had during their play time.

Dan left his hands at his sides, wanting to tug at the collar to get used to it but well aware Phil had more to connect to it.

“Hands behind your back, baby, up on your knees,” Phil commanded gently, holding the wrist-cuffs loose in his hands as he watched the younger move, a smile wide across his face as Dan followed instructions well.

Dan moved slowly, making sure Phil could see every movement he made so to show he was behaving. He crossed his arms behind his back, wrists at his hips and arms bent at a comfortable angle, flat against his back while he stood up on his knees, facing the headboard.

“Such a good babyboy,” Phil cooed softly as he hooked the cuffs around Dan’s wrists, giving him just enough room so he wouldn’t bruise as he moved while he hooked the cuffs to the collar, locking them together with the included D-clips.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dan cooed softly as he wiggled in the cuffs, testing for discomfort or loose spots on the rigging.

The room hung with a heavy silence for a moment, Dan’s breathing heavy while Phil contemplated his next move. They now had plenty of time for Phil to do whatever he pleased with the younger male: he could let him sit it out, he could go right for the paddle, he could tease Dan until he cried to cum, all of them fitting punishments for the situation he put himself in.

“Safety system?” Phil asked sternly, half stalling for time as he continued to contemplate Dan’s punishment.

“Red means stop, yellow means please don’t do any more but I’m okay with it, green means I’m very comfortable and you can keep going,” Dan explained, his voice clear and consenting as he answered Phil’s question.

“Good boy,” Phil replied with a smile, drawing the paddle up Dan’s bare thighs, finally settling on his punishment plan for the younger.

Phil ran the paddle up and down Dan’s bare thighs, watching the younger’s cock twitch and jump as the leather rubbed across his bare skin. Dan gasped softly as he felt the cool leather against his skin, his muscles tensed as the leather grew closer to his cock, all of the blood in his body already south as he ached to be touched by the elder.

“What are you going to do to me, Daddy?” Dan asked softly, trying not to push his boundaries as he grew curious about how he was going to be punished.  He knew Phil had thought it through by the way Phil was taking his time. He’d misbehaved enough in his life with Phil to know how his dom-persona handled a punishment situation.

“Well, since you did ask so nicely I’ll tell you my plan,” Phil started with a sly smile, his movements with the paddle growing slower and more tedious as he talked, “first, you’ll get the paddle. I don’t know how many hits yet, though, I’m not sure how many you really deserve. Then after that, I’ll coax you down and you can ride me. If you behave, you’ll get to cum after I do. If you cum too soon or break any of your rules we start all over, more hits with the paddles and you’ll be going to bed with that ring on.”

Dan nodded slowly, agreeing to what he had just heard. Phil laid it out very clearly, giving him no room to really break a rule on accident. Dan also realised he’d been enough of a shit to Phil during the attempt of filming that maybe attempting to break more rules would be the worst idea he’d have all night.

“How many do you think you deserve, Daniel?” Phil asked slowly, rubbing the edge of the paddle against Dan’s bare ass.

Dan hated this question, it was a loaded question. If he guessed high, he’d get that number. If he guessed too low, Phil would raise the number. It was the most loaded question Phil could ask him while they were in a scene, and most of the time he never found that perfect spot.

“Twenty-two,” Dan answered, knowing he needed to sound confident and sure in his answer.

“Hm, what an odd number. How about we round that to 25?” Phil asked, stepping to the side of the bed so he could look into Dan’s eyes as they spoke.

“I like that number, Daddy,” Dan answered as he looked into Phil’s eyes.

They held a silent conversation for a moment before they continued, emotions moving back and forth between them in an exchange that needed no words. It was something they had established early into their relationship where they could understand how comfortable one or the other was with something based on their non-verbal communication.

“Count out loud, miss one, you know how it goes,” Phil said softly after leaning in and pressing a gently kiss to Dan’s forehead. It was something that seemed so out of character for a dom-persona, but for Dan it was everything he could ever ask for. It reminded Dan that even though he was being punished, the Phil who cared and loved him was still there under the commands and paddling. It was the reassurance his small self needed to help every scene the did be safe and healthy.

“Yes, sir,” Dan answered as he braced himself on the bed, knees far enough apart to ensure he didn’t fall over and could keep his back up straight.

Phil moved so he was at the side of the bed, lined up so he could get a decent swing in and still see Dan’s face, his left hand on Dan’s shoulder and the paddle held tight in his right hand.

Dan gave a small nod, letting Phil know he was ready for him to begin.

Phil worked in sets of five, Dan counting each hit out loud in a clear voice. Between each word was a plethora of gasps, soft moans, and mumbled begs. Dan had never vocalised it but he was a slut for pain and Phil was perfect at how he balanced out the hits. They were the perfect mix of pleasure and pain that left his cock throbbing and his body begging for release.

Faster than Dan really wanted to admitted, they’d completed all 25 hits, leaving Dan’s ass red and raw and his cock nearly just as red and sore. He was desperate at that point, his breathing laboured and his body sore from keeping himself in position.

Phil tossed the paddle at the suitcase, bringing both hands to Dan’s back to gently coax him into laying out.

“You did so good Daniel,” Phil cooed softly as he helped Dan lay out on his stomach, “now let me make sure you aren’t sore in the morning before we continue.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan agreed with a soft smile, very deep into his subspace.

Phil grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bedside table, pouring a generous amount onto his hands before rubbing it into Dan’s ass. It was gentle, it was intimate, and though Dan was sporting a hearty erection it was a soft touch that brought him back to reality.

Dan purred softly as Phil’s gentle hands massaged against his raw skin, bringing the feeling back to his tingling nerves and relaxing the rest of his muscles. He wasn’t completely uncomfortable in the collar and cuffs the way he was laying, and he was all of the sudden overwhelmed with love and fondness for his lover.

Phil sat on Dan’s thighs as he massaged the younger’s skin, taking his time half as a form of care and half to drag out the punishment. He rubbed a generous amount of lotion against Dan’s skin, smiling to himself as he heard Dan’s purrs of contentment.

Minutes later Dan let out a few soft whimpers, trying not to wiggle but the pressure against his cock was growing uncomfortable, aching to be touched. He’d forgotten he was still wearing the cock ring, leaving him from being able to grow soft under Phil’s relaxing touch.

“Daddy, please,” Dan breathed out softly, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to stop himself from grinding into the bed sheets.

“Use your words, Daniel,” Phil spoke softly, his fingertips grazing ever so gently up and down Dan’s bare thighs. He knew exactly what Dan wanted, Phil too ached for relief, but this was still a punishment and he intended to carry it out as one.

“Please, can I ride you? Please,” Dan begged softly, opening his eyes to look at Phil, “I’m already all stretched and ready for you Daddy.”

Phil climbed off of Dan’s thighs gently, a smile wide across his face as he helped Dan sit back up.

“You’ve behaved so well, here’s what we’re going to do,” Phil cooed softly, his touch gentle as he helped Dan back into an upright position, “I’m gonna unhook your cuffs, you’ll be able to move your arms again, and I’m gonna remove that little ring from you, and then you get to ride me. And as long as I cum first, fair game for you to cum whenever you please.”

Dan nodded quickly, looking deep into Phil’s eyes as he listened to Phil. He held himself still for Phil to be able to unhook the D-clips that held the collar to his cuffs, a gentle sigh of relief escaping his lips as his arms were free from their angle.

“Green, Daddy, green,” Dan panted out softly, reminding Phil he was very into all of this, giving his clear consent through his subspace.

“Good boy,” Phil responded as he climbed onto the bed, moving himself in front of the chestnut haired boy.

Their touches were gentle, Phil’s hands on Dan’s hips while Dan threw his arms around Phil’s neck. Their lips were inseparable, every touch kind and reassuring as they held on tight to each other.

They moved as one, Phil guiding Dan so the younger was flat on top of him, their cocks rubbing against each other’s as they moved.

“I’m gonna pull the plug out, baby,” Phil whispered softly against Dan’s lips, warning him before he gently began to pull the buttplug from Dan’s ass.

Dan let out a guttural moan as Phil removed the plug, every nerve in his boy lighting up and Phil wasn’t even inside of him yet.

“God, baby, you’re already so deep,” Phil cooed softly, running his other hand through Dan’s hair gently as he pulled the plug the rest of the way out. He knew he needed to be emotionally gentle with Dan in this state, but he also knew Dan had been in this mindset enough times before to know his own limits and tell Phil when he needed to stop.

“Want you, need you,” Dan mumbled, sitting himself up on Phil’s hips. He couldn’t keep still any longer as he rubbed his ass against Phil’s cock, borderline panting as he ached for Phil to be inside of him.

“Sit still,” Phil commanded gently, setting the plug down on the sheets and bringing both of his hands to Dan’s hips. He had to get the ring off of Dan before they went any farther or he could accidentally ruin Dan’s experience in subspace for the night.

Dan nodded quickly as he sat himself still on Phil’s hips, a loud gasp escaping his lips as Phil’s fingers wrapped around his cock, ever so gently sliding the ring off of him.

“Alright, you may ride,” Phil said with a grin, dropping the ring to be found later as Dan lifted himself up, lining Phil’s cock up and slowly settling himself down onto it.

Phil couldn’t help the low moan that ripped from his chest as Dan sank deeper and deeper, his body igniting as he was finally getting the relief he so ached for.

Dan pressed both his palms to Phil’s chest, bracing himself up as he bottomed out. He was still for a moment, getting used to how much more full he was with Phil in him as compared to the plug before he started to move.

Neither man seemed to waste any time, Dan finding his rhythm rather quickly while Phil’s hips bucked up to match. It was dirty, messy, loud, and completely uncoordinated, but it was everything both of them needed.

They both also approached the end faster than they would have liked, but it was to be expected due to how built up they had gotten. Dan grit his teeth and focused on not getting tired as he held himself off from cumming too soon. He so desperately wanted to let go but he knew that he couldn’t just yet, that would end everything. This was technically still a punishment, which meant that Phil’s pleasure mattered more first, that’s the way he set this up, and he knew he had to get Phil to that edge as soon as he could for the sake of his own sanity.

Phil’s grip on Dan’s hips grew tight, likely tight enough for the younger to have bruises later on, but for right now neither cared. Phil could feel himself being pulled closer and closer to the end, teetering on the precipice of orgasm as Dan bounced.

He let go of the younger’s hips with his left hand, bringing his fingers up to Dan’s mouth and with a moaned “suck” he pressed his fingers against Dan’s lips.

Dan wrapped his plump and bite-swollen lips around Phil’s fingers and quickly began to suck on them, his agile tongue wrapping around them as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked like he had Phil’s cock in his mouth. It was wet, it was messy, and it left Dan drooling but it was everything Phil  needed to push him over that edge.

His breathing grew ragged as he panted out a harsh moan while the rush of orgasm overtook him. His hips bucked up in uncoordinated thrusts as he rode out his high inside of Dan. He came long and hard, his fingers falling from Dan’s mouth while his hips didn’t stop as he knew Dan had behaved and was allowed to cum any time now.

“C’mon babyboy,” Phil panted out as he continued to buck his hips, knowing by the way Dan was hunched that he was close.

“Ah, ah, Phil,” Dan panted out as with one final slam of his hips, he peaked. His nails scratched at Phil’s chest as he came, white hot ribbons shooting all over his hands and Phil’s chest as they rode out the rest of their highs together.

Once he was sure he was done, Dan pulled himself off of Phil and collapsed on top of the raven haired boy. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he felt Phil drip down his legs. It was a feeling he wanted to savor but he was so desperate to be close to the elder that he threw his arms around Phil and let go of every other desire.

Phil loosely threw his arms around Dan as they laid there, their breathing laboured and heavy as they worked to catch their breath. There was plenty to clean up and plenty of aftercare to partake in, but what mattered both to them in the moment was being close.

Dan laid his head across Phil’s chest, listening to the rapid flutter of the elder’s heart as they laid together. It was comforting, tethering him to reality as his mind was still deep within a subspace.

They had plenty to do later on, and plenty to clean up, but for now what mattered was each other. They held on tight and basked in the warmth of the other, enjoying the embrace for what it was: love.

“I love you,” Phil mumbled softly into Dan’s hair as he gave him a little squeeze.

“I love you, too,” Dan purred into Phil’s chest, pressing little kisses at where he could reach, basking in the warmth that Phil gave off, knowing that Phil would take great care of him for the rest of the night.


End file.
